She's The Man!
by rosewhip889
Summary: Full summary inside. Takes place AFTER the first movie cause I have yet to see the second one; eventual HolmesxOC.
1. Moving

Rosewhip889: I have been _obsessed_ with this idea since I watched the new Sherlock Holmes movie. (Damn, talk about hotness with Holmes!) Since this is my first story about the movie, please pm me _anything_ that I get wrong; I'm still not sure about Holmes's attitude and personality.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SHERLOCK HOLMES; I MERELY OWN THE OC.**

Summary: At age 6, Leona was orphaned by Moriarty when he killed her parents. Ever since she's disguised herself as a boy to survive in London streets. However, her grandmother finds her and, keeping Leona's secret, brings her to live with her at Baker Street 221B. There she meets the two-man team that she thought she'd _never_ meet: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Keeping up her disguise, she informs them of her quest and, at the mention of Moriarty, they join her. As they hunt down the man responsible for her parents' death, she discovers something that she'd given up on a long time ago: love… in the form of an eccentric detective. HolmesxOC rated M for mature content; contains adventure, drama, mystery, comedy, eventual romance, humor and tragedy and this story takes place after the movie.

* * *

She's The Man!

Chapter One: Moving

~STORY START~

~LEONA'S P.O.V. ~

"_So dear Leona, how was your day?" My father asked and I looked up at him happily._

"_It was great! Mum took me to the park where I met other kids, but I didn't like them; they were too dull and all they talked about where boys and the tea parties that they would hold when they were all grown up." I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust, and my father boomed out laughing._

"_That's my girl, always unconcerned about her future involving a man." He said, reaching out and ruffling my short brown hair, and I giggled. "So, are you ready for a magic show?" He asked and as I jumped up and down in excitement, my mother entered the room, clothed in traveling clothes. Upon seeing my excitement, she laughed._

"_Darling, must you _always_ get her excited like that?" She asked and my father snorted._

"_Of course not. Now, my main two ladies, will you allow me to escort you to the magic show?" He asked and I stared at him._

"_No daddy, you escort mum; I'll escort myself." I said and my parents laughed as we left my home._

_About halfway there, we were stopped by several men, one of them wearing a hooded cape._

"_Mr. Marnes, you have something I need." The man in the cape said and I hid behind my parents; my father always made sure to keep me out of sight._

"_I have _nothing_ for you Moriarty, now leave me and my family alone." My father snarled and I stared at his back in fear; I've never heard him talk like this before! I heard a man sigh, followed by a click and then what sounded like thunder filled the air. Next thing I know, I'm staring down at my mother's body; her soft brown eyes were wide open and there was a hole in her forehead._

"_Are you _sure_ that you don't have anything for me? I mean, I believe that you hold a certain ingredient that I require in order to finish my plans." I heard the man Moriarty speak as I heard another click and my father said nothing; Moriarty sighed. "So be it, but it is your fault that your child will be an orphan; you at least would've still been alive if you had only given me what I wanted." He said and another thunder-like sound filled the air._

_As I watched, my father's body slowly hit the ground and-_

The sound of a cracking whip snapped me awake and I bolted up right, panting as I trembled. Ever since that night almost 20 years ago, I haven't been able to get the events out of my dreams; no matter where I go, that night shall forever haunt me. Perhaps that's why I can never attend a magic show, even though I've never seen one. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my lean, haggard face; even though I was a woman dressed up as a man, I'd always been boyish in my looks; I'd inherited half of my looks from my father, his eyes, hair and build; I still had to bind my chest, but not a whole lot because they weren't very big; in fact they were quite small. Looking up into the sky, I thought about my life and the dreams of becoming a detective, which had gone down the drain.

Sighing, I looked away and lowered my face into my hand when I heard the screech of a carriage stopping. I looked up and froze; approaching me was a woman well into her fifties with brown eyes, fair skin and blondish-brown hair pulled back into a bun with curls by her eyes. I knew this woman, it's just been years since I'd last seen her; it was my father's mother, my grandmother.

She stopped in front of me and stared down at me while I stared up at her. For a few minutes neither of us said anything. Then, she was the first one to break the silence.

"What should I call you as? By your appearance I'd dare say that you've completely hidden who you really are which is a shame; I bet that if we tried we'd get you a husband in no time." Grandmother said quietly and I sighed.

"Leo, grandmother. However, when nobody's around, you may call me Leona. It's… good to see you." I said and she pursed her lips.

"20 years, Leona. It's been _20 years_ since I last saw you. What have you been _doing_, living in the streets since you were 6?" She exclaimed and I winced; I guess I pissed her off.

"I've been looking grandmother. I've been searching for the man who killed my parents: Professor Moriarty." I said and she closed her mouth, her lips a thin tight line.

"Leona… you're coming with me." She finally decided and I gave her an incredulous look; was she _mad_? "You will live with me at 221B Baker Street; you will also get a job and I will supply you with clothes. Now come along Le-what on earth is that?" She changed topics mid-sentence and I looked over my shoulder before grinning. Staring at her was a mutt, a bitch. The dog had short, coarse fur the color of ash and patches of brown and white here and there.

"She's my companion; has been ever since I found her abandoned as a puppy in the street two years ago." I said, standing up, and Grandmother stared at her in shock.

"The poor thing. What's her name?" She asked and I beckoned the dog over; she came willingly, pressing herself up against my legs.

"Lady." I said and Grandmother smiled at Lady, who proceeded to wag her tail.

"All right, bring the poor thing with you; one of my tenets has a dog who he's _constantly_ trying to kill." She said and I lifted an eyebrow; interesting.

"If he's trying to kill it, then more than likely he's trying out potions and other things that he's created." I said and she stared at me before laughing.

"You may like him then; you'll be taking over the room that his partner used to live in; the man's gotten married and now lives with his wife." She said as she made both me and Lady climb into the carriage and I cocked an eyebrow before shuddering. She climbed in, closed the door and then tapped the wall; the carriage lurched forward and we were on our way to Grandmother's house on Baker Street.

The ride over was quiet, with the exception of Lady's panting, and then we eventually arrived at a white building with a black lamp over the door with 221B printed on it. The door underneath the lamp was just one of many; it appeared that the entire building was split up and that Grandmother owned 221B. The carriage stopped and Grandmother got out, with Lady following. I hesitated for a few minutes, but eventually got out of the carriage and walked up the steps to the door; behind me I heard the carriage depart, as if finalizing what was happening.

When I reached Grandmother, she smiled at me and then opened door; behind it was chaos. The minute we entered it, a woman-a maid from her clothes-approached her at a rush.

"He's pulled out the gun again, madam." She said and from where I stood I could hear what sounded like gunshots; they appeared to be coming from the room on the right on top of the stairs. I heard Grandmother sigh; I looked at her.

"What's the matter, Grandmother?" I asked and the maid looked at me.

"It's _him_ again; firing off that gun and playing the violin during odd hours of the night. I'm surprised that his colleague didn't leave _sooner_!" She fretted and I cocked an eyebrow before looking at Grandmother. "Mrs. Hudson, I won't take him his food _or_ tea if he doesn't stop firing that gun of his!" She exclaimed and I closed my eyes; I could feel a headache coming on.

"Grandmother, may I help?" I asked and she pursed her lips.

"I don't know, Leo." She said and a maid-who happened to be carrying a tray that held a plate of eggs, toast and a cup of tea-rushed forward and thrust the tray into my hands; I caught it out of reflex and made sure that nothing fell.

"Please, Mrs. Hudson! None of us will do it, so it must be the lad." She said and Grandmother sighed.

"All right, but I'm coming up with you!" She said and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said and I watched as she took a newspaper from a maid when the gunshots stopped; from the sound of it, it sounded like there were some raised voices coming from the door. Grandmother tapped me with the paper and I obediently followed her, aware of the fact that several of the maids' eyes followed me.

We stopped outside the room where Grandmother knocked and then promptly opened the door. The room beyond the door was a _mess_, even for a bachelor! There was a fireplace, a desk near it with a brown and white male bulldog lying past it; it looked dead. Papers were all over the place, a messily-made bed along with a couch was close to a window to the right of the door and when I stepped inside the room behind Grandmother, I saw a chair behind the door, along with _more_ piles of stuff and by another window stood a man while another one sat in the dark.

The one standing up was dressed in a clean dark blue suit complete with a matching tie. He had short light brown hair, blue eyes and was clean-shaven except for a light brown mustache that graced the area between his upper lip and nose. Upon seeing us, he walked over and took the newspaper from Grandmother.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'm terribly sorry about the disturbance; Holmes just needs to find another case. And soon." He said and Grandmother nodded.

"Well I hope he finds one soon; otherwise none of the maids will bring him up and food or tea." She said and the man looked at me; I could see that he was confused as to why a guy was standing next to the landlady holding a tray that held food and tea. "Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce you. Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes, this is my grandson Leo. Leo, the man in front of us is Dr. John Watson and the man in the chair is detective Mr. Sherlock Holmes." She said; I nodded to Dr. Watson and then caught dark brown eyes watching me. I looked and found the second man.

While Dr. Watson was dressed nicely and clean, the second man-who I guessed was Mr. Holmes-was the exact _opposite_.

He had shaggy black hair that was unkempt; it looked like the only time he brushed it was when he was made to. He had a layer of grey and black stubble and he wore a pair of black trousers, black shoes and a messy white shirt underneath a ragged-looking reddish-brown robe; all in all, he looked like an eccentric asshole. I allowed him to study me a little bit longer and then cleared my throat.

"Have you finished your exam of me or would you like a little bit more time?" I asked dryly and Grandmother sighed while Dr. Watson blinked in shock.

"I don't need any more time, considering I know all about you. You're 5'5" and you haven't any parents; they either abandoned you or forgot all about you and you ran away. Your hands are too small to belong to a man yet they have calluses from hard work and a long life in the street. You have no siblings and the mere fact that you're trying to hide your real gender is in cause for questioning itself; why _are_ you trying to dress as a man, Ms. Leo?" He asked and I cocked an eyebrow as Dr. Watson stared at Mr. Holmes in shock and Lady growled softly.

"You're close, except for one thing: I'm not dressing up as something I'm not. I'm merely small for my age because of, as you noted, a hard life living in the streets. As for my parents, they were killed when I was six years old; I've been looking for their murdered ever since." I replied harshly, glaring at the detective, and Dr. Watson sighed.

"Holmes, must you make the grandson of Mrs. Hudson mad? From the looks of him he's all man; he doesn't have the appearance of a woman." Dr. Watson said and I bit back a yawn; I was tired.

"Well, while you two _contemplate_ me, I shall leave your food and you two in peace." I said, placing the tray on the table and then looked at Lady. "Lady, come." I ordered as I left the room; she followed as did Grandmother.

"Leo, this is your room." She said and I somehow refrained from groaning; my room was right next to Mr. Holmes!

* * *

I know, I know, I know! I already have so many stories going right now, but this idea just would NOT leave me alone! And please if you notice any errors in the way that the characters act, _please_ contact me and let me know! I want my stories to be as correct as possible!


	2. Injured and Found Out!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN SHERLOCK HOLMES; I MERELY OWN THE OC.**

Summary: At age 6, Leona was orphaned by Moriarty when he killed her parents. Ever since she's disguised herself as a boy to survive in London streets. However, her grandmother finds her and, keeping Leona's secret, brings her to live with her at Baker Street 221B. There she meets the two-man team that she thought she'd _never_ meet: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Keeping up her disguise, she informs them of her quest and, at the mention of Moriarty, they join her. As they hunt down the man responsible for her parents' death, she discovers something that she'd given up on a long time ago: love… in the form of an eccentric detective. HolmesxOC rated M for mature content; contains adventure, comedy, eventual romance, mystery, humor and tragedy and this story takes place _after_ the movie.

* * *

She's The Man!

Chapter Two: Injured and Found Out!

_Recap: "Leo, this is your room." She said and I somehow refrained from groaning; my room was right next to Mr. Holmes!_

~STORY START~

~LEONA'S P.O.V. ~

I wanted to _die_, and I mean literally _die_. Why? Well, it's simple: my room, which apparently used to be Dr. Watson's room, was right next door to Mr. Holmes' room and, _apparently_, the walls between the two rooms are thin and noise _easily_ traveled through them.

"The walls are a little bare, so you'll have to redecorate when you get some money." Grandmother said, interrupting my thoughts, and I nodded from my spot in the doorway.

"Of course, Grandmother." I said and she flashed me a sympathetic smile as Mr. Holmes door opened and then closed; I gave Dr. Watson a nod and he returned it before heading down the stairs. Grandmother continued to talk but I didn't hear a _thing_ of what she was saying until…

"Do not worry so much, Leona." She whispered and I jerked; I had drifted off… again; oops.

"Sorry Grandmother; didn't mean to drift off like that. Guess my mind isn't on earth at the moment, is it?" I asked with a shaky laugh and she gave me a concerned look.

"Leo, get some sleep; you look like you haven't been getting much sleep." She said and I couldn't help but wince lightly; so she'd noticed.

"It's hard to sleep with horses clomping down the road and people clamoring. I'm all right, though; I do take after my father, after all." I said and she gave a sad smile.

"God bless his soul. Now, you get some rest and I'll send someone to wake you when its time for supper." She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and then went downstairs; I merely blinked in surprise before shrugging.

I entered the room and closed the door after Lady entered it. She lied down next to the bed as I walked over to it; it was a king-sized bed.

I was both surprised and a _little_ confused; why did Grandmother give me a room with a king-sized bed? Sighing out of confusion, I pushed the problem to the back of my mind and lied down on the bed; I'd worry about it tomorrow. After a few minutes of staring up at the ceiling, my eyes closed on their own accord and I drifted off to sleep.

~DREAM~

_I opened my eyes and found myself standing in a church; by the pew laid two long, odd-shaped boxes on top of platforms. I knew where I was now; I was in the church where my parents funeral had been held; a funeral that I would never forget. That was the day that the fact that my parents were _not_ coming back solidified and I did the one thing that people had not expected of me: I ran out of the church and vanished. No one, not even _ScotlandYard_, could find me._

_I strode forward down the aisle and stopped halfway in time to see a younger-version of myself stand up and run down the aisle, running towards the door. She ran right through me and I turned in time to see her throw open the church doors and disappear outside. Just as I took a step to follow, a black hole opened up beneath me and I fell through._

~END DREAM~

Knocking brought me to wakefulness and my eyes snapped open.

"Mister Leo, Mrs. Hudson sent me up to inform you that dinner is ready." I heard a maid say and I sighed.

"All right; tell Grandmother that I said I'll be down in a few." I said; giggles could be heard through the door and I sighed as I heard them leave.

Heaving myself off the bed, I caught sight of a mirror hanging on the northern-most wall and I stumbled over to it; once I was steady in front of it, I looked my appearance over.

My short brownish-black hair was ruffled, while there were bags underneath my dark blue-green eyes, making my already pale skin look even paler, almost as if I was sick; I guess night after night of getting absolutely _no_ sleep didn't help much. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face; how in the _hell_ did I get myself into this mess? Not only did I have to fool all of London, but I also had to fool Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson while trying to find out where Moriarty was so that I could hunt him down and kill in order to avenge my parents. Frowning, I creased my forehead; the name Sherlock Holmes sounded _familiar_; I guess that's what I get for not reading newspapers or paying attention to any of the gossip; then again… I really didn't care.

Sighing, I smoothed my hair back and walked over to the door; pausing, I looked back and saw Lady's brown eyes watching me.

"Come on, Lady. We'll take a walk and then get some dinner." I said and she stood up. She trotted over as I opened the door and she went downstairs right as Mr. Holmes' door opened and he looked out, staring at me with an unreadable expression; I ignored him and headed down the stairs after Lady. When I reached the bottom floor, I heard footsteps and saw that Grandmother was walking towards me, a tray in her hand.

"Leo, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to take Lady for a walk; I'll be back in a little bit. I'm pretty sure that you don't want her soiling your floor." I said and she laughed.

"Before you go, can you take this to Mr. Holmes?" She asked and I grimaced before giving a sigh; damn.

"Yes, all right, Grandmother." I said and she handed me the tray before reaching up and pinching my cheek; I winced and managed to pull my cheek out of her grasp without hurting her feelings.

"That's my boy." She said; I gave her a pointed look before walking back upstairs with Mr. Holmes' tray in hand.

When I reached his door, I saw that it was shut once more; lifting my hand and balancing the tray on my left hand, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Cocking an eyebrow, I turned the knob and walked into Mr. Holmes' room… only to find him suspended in the air by his arms and legs.

"Mr. Holmes, what the hell are you _doing_?" I asked and then heard a sigh from the doorway; I looked over my shoulder and saw that Dr. Watson stood in the doorway with a pretty blonde-haired woman at his side; I guess that it was his wife.

"I wouldn't worry Leo; he's done something like this several times." Dr. Watson said and I lifted an eyebrow while I set Mr. Holmes' tray down on his table before walking around Mr. Holmes' suspended body; his eyes were closed. Raising my right hand, I reached out and flicked him on the forehead; his eyes snapped open and rested on my scowling face.

"Oh… it's you. Where's Watson?" He asked; I reached out and spun him around so that he could see Dr. and Mrs. Watson. "Oh, good evening Watson, Mary." He said and Dr. Watson sighed.

"Holmes… what in God's sake are you _doing_?" Dr. Watson asked, exasperated, and Mr. Holmes merely looked at him.

"I'm trying to see how long it will take for all the blood to stop flowing to my limbs." He said and if anything my scowl deepened.

"Yes, and when _that _happens your arms and legs will fall off your body and you will eventually bleed to death from where they used to be." I said and he turned his head to give me a calculating look.

"And what makes you think that I would die in such a way?" He asked and Dr. Watson looked at me.

"Mr. Leo, would you be so kind?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course; it would be my pleasure." Was all I said before reaching out and untying Mr. Holmes' limbs; after I was done, he hit the ground with both a thud and a yell. Feeling rather satisfied, I stepped back and walked over to his desk. "Your food is here, Mr. Holmes." I said as I placed the food on the table, _away_ from his papers, and then I heard a soft grunt. Cocking an eyebrow, I looked to the side and saw a pair of brown eyes watching me; the dog was awake.

"Ah, I see that Gladstone is awake now. What _did_ you test on him earlier, Holmes?" Dr. Watson asked and Mr. Holmes stood up.

"I merely tested an antidote to remedy paralysis on him; he doesn't mind." He said and Dr. Watson shook his head.

"Holmes, how many times must I _ask_-_please_ do _not_ test anything on my _dog_!" Ah, so Gladstone belonged to Dr. Watson. I leaned down really quick and scratched the dog behind his ears before standing up straight and took a step to leave.

"Ah, Leo, would you stay for a moment?" Mr. Holmes asked and I looked at him.

"No sir I can't; Lady is waiting on me to take her for a walk and if I don't hurry up she'll do something drastic." No sooner had I spoken that that Lady set up a howl; I gave Mr. Holmes a pointed look and then left. I walked downstairs and when Lady caught sight of me she stopped, stood up and trotted over to me. "Lady, I swear, one day you're going to be the death of me." I said; she merely wagged her tail as I opened the door and followed me out into the chilly London night air.

Closing the door behind me, I shivered and then set off at a brisk walk with Lady at my side, heading for an alleyway where Lady could do her business and nobody would step in it. After about ten minutes of walking, I heard staggering footsteps followed by drunken laughter; great. The drunken rich idiots were coming out of the taverns and going home. Walking into an alleyway, I stopped as Lady wandered ahead and she disappeared for a few before walking back into sight; her business done, I turned around only to find that the exit was blocked by a group of three men: the drunken idiots that I'd heard before were coming into the alley; I was so fucking screwed because this was a dead end and I wasn't in the shape to fight.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here; a lost little lamb pretending to be a man?" A man with dark brown hair and green eyes asked and my heart froze; somehow they saw through my disguise. "What should we do with her, boys?" He sneered and a man with blonde hair and brown eyes stumbled forward.

"I say that we each take a turn." He slurred and I clenched my fists.

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" I asked and all I got for an answer was laughter. Scowling, I walked forward, Lady at my side, and tried to brush past them; needless to say, it sort of failed. The third guy, a man with red hair and hazel colored eyes, grabbed my arm and pushed me back into the alley.

"Hey, now _where_ do you think _you're_ going, babe?" He asked, his brown eyes bright with lust, and I shivered in disgust; this was _so_ not going to end well for me.

I tried to push past them, this time with more force, and instead pain erupted in my right shoulder as Lady barked and snarled; one of them had pulled a knife and had sliced the back of my right shoulder across my collarbone before leaving it buried in the side of my shoulder. Stumbling back, I looked down at it and noticed that it was simple black-handled knife; something the wealthy could afford. Grimacing, I grasped the handle and pulled it out; as I did my visions flashed and I gave a small yell as white-hot pain flared. Once it was out, my arm dropped with the dagger in hand and I glared at the men.

"Get… Out… Of… My… _Way_." I said slowly, pain heavily evident in my tone, and the men laughed.

"Whoa, this one is feisty!" The first one said and the second grinned.

"I like feisty." He said, reached out and placed his hand on my head; I snapped and dropped the knife.

Reaching up, I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and then with a harsh thrust broke it. His howl of pain split the air and the other two men leaped for me; Lady reached them first. Her snarl rang out as she tussled with the blonde-haired, which ended up with her on his chest, her fangs bared and snarls emitting non-stop from her chest.

Shoving the man whose arm I'd broken to the side, I focused on the third man and I could tell that he was too drunk to fully realize that he was fighting a losing battle; he was an idiot. Lunging at me, he tripped over his own feet; I merely moved out of his way and he fell, landing on the ground hard. He couldn't stand up, so I left him be; the other two were taken care of. No, they're not dead, just… hurt.

My shoulder throbbed and it was then that I remembered about the knife wound; not good. I could feel the warm liquid dripping off my fingers and I grimaced; this was bad, very, very, _very_ bad. Looking down at the drunken man closest to me, who decided that sleep was a good thing, I bent down and stole his jacket; it was slightly chilly but he had more layers than he needed. I also tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound before cleaning the blood off my arm. Shrugging into the coat gently, I whistled for Lady and she quickly trotted to my side and we headed for Grandmother's place.

When 221B came into view, I bit back a groan; standing in front of the building was Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, waiting in the light cast by the overhead street light. As I approached, Mr. Holmes' head lifted and he cocked an eyebrow.

"You know Nanny has been awfully worried about you; you've been gone for almost two hours now." He said airily, the tone in his voice implying that he knew something, and Dr. Watson turned around.

"Leo lad, there you are! Mrs. Hudson asked us to stand out here and wait until you returned; your food is in the oven, for it got a little cold." He said and I nodded.

"Sorry I was gone for so long; three drunken men seemed to think that I had money on me and tried to mug me." I said; concern flashed across Dr. Watson's face as curiosity flashed on Mr. Holmes.

"Are you all right lad? Were you injured?" He asked, stepping forward, I shook my head with a small smirk.

"No, I'm not hurt; they thought me weak and, well, when they wake up they'll be the ones hurting, not me." I said and then I felt warmness start to trickle down the back of my arm. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I believe I'll go wash up before eating dinner; Grandmother wouldn't be too happy if I showed up to her table covered in dirt." I said grimly and then headed up the steps, unaware that there were some drops of blood where I'd been standing.

~HOLMES' P.O.V. ~

As Leo-so she claims-headed up the stairs, I caught sight of the blood dripping off her fingertips; so she _had_ been injured, but was either too proud or too stupid to tell someone. As soon as she entered the house and the door shut, Watson turned to me.

"Are you satisfied now, Holmes? Leo is a man; no woman would be able to take three men on in that state; not even Irene." He said and I shot him a look.

"If Leo _is_ a boy and _is_ uninjured, then would you care to explain the blood on both the sidewalk and the steps? Not only that, but 'Leo' was favoring 'his' right arm, even if 'he' didn't know it; 'he' was doing it unconsciously. Come, let's go to the site and examine it ourselves." I said, setting off at a brisk walk, and I heard Watson sigh.

"Holmes, will you just _admit_ the fact that you may have been wrong about that Leo is a man and _not_ a woman? I mean, Jesus man, no girl can dress up as a-" he fell silent as we came upon the scene of the fight and found three unconscious men, one with a torn shirt, a small puddle of blood and a bloodied knife lying next to the puddle. "My God… what _happened_ here?" He whispered and I merely walked into the alley.

"If you inspect their forms, you'll noticed that there is _no_ sight of a wound on _any_ of them, which means that 'Leo' was, in fact, lying and that 'Leo' is, in fact, a girl, which means that 'he' is either in trouble and is hiding the true gender or is hunting someone down and finds it easier to hide her true gender to do so; I suspect the second choice." I claimed as Watson inspected the bodies and after a few minutes he looked up at me.

"You're right, Holmes; there's no wound on them _anywhere_, which means that Leo is seriously injured. Holmes, we need to go back to Mrs. Hudson's quickly." He said urgently, and I gave a nod.

"Then let's be off old chap."

~LEONA'S P.O.V. ~

After entering the house, Grandmother hurried into view and stopped when she saw my appearance.

"Leo, what on _earth_ happened? You look like you've been wrestling in the mud with a couple of pigs!" She exclaimed and I gave a low chuckle.

"Close, Grandmother, very close, but the pigs were three drunken men. I'm fine, Grandmother; nothing to worry about." I said, holding up my left hand, as she opened her mouth to speak, and she closed it.

"Yes, well, into the bath this very instant! I'll get you a fresh set of clothes; I _must_ have at least _something_ of your father's around here somewhere; into the bath with you, young one!" She scolded and I merely smiled as I nodded and headed for the bathroom.

When I walked in, I closed the door behind me, locked it and started up my bathwater. I undressed and when I pulled the shirt off, I grimaced when I saw that the makeshift bandage was soaked with blood; damn, I hadn't wanted to get the water bloody. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Leo, its Watson. Can you open the door?" I bit back a groan but pulled the shirt back on and turned the bathwater off before opening the door; Dr. Watson walked in, followed by Mr. Holmes.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked as Mr. Holmes closed the door and the sound of it being locked filled the air.

"Off with your shirt; I need to see how bad you were injured." Dr. Watson said briskly and I froze; shit, how'd they find out? "We saw the blood that you left on the sidewalk and the scene of the fight, now off with your shirt Ms. Leo." He continued and I sighed before shrugging out of it, glad for the bindings that I wore. I turned my right shoulder towards the men and Dr. Watson set down a bag-how did I _not_ see him carrying that?-and stood next to me to get a closer look.

"So tell me, Ms. Leo for I would like to satisfy my curiosity; why did you lie to us earlier?" Mr. Holmes asked and I looked at him.

"I'll tell you later… _after_ I've bathed." I said, giving Dr. Watson a look and he nodded.

"All right; come to Holmes' room after your shower and while you're telling us your story I'll patch you up." He said picking up his bag and walked out of the room; I turned and gave Mr. Holmes a pointed look.

"Would you mind?" I asked and he merely lifted an eyebrow; I pointed. "Out; _now_." I commanded and he left; thank god.

Once the door was closed once more, I locked the door, restarted my bathwater, undressed completely and climbed in. The hot water was _heaven_ on my sore and aching muscles; I was _definitely_ going to hurt tomorrow. I gently washed the area where the knife wound was and then the rest of my pale body. Once that was done, I lathered up my hair and then quickly rinsed before repeating. Once I was completely free of soap, I stood up, drained the bath of the now lukewarm water, grabbed a towel and wrapped myself up with it. Stepping out of the tub, I grabbed a red towel and wrapped it around my shoulder so that the blood wouldn't stain one of Grandmother's white towels.

After I dried myself off, I carefully got dressed, grabbed a clean towel and gingerly wrapped up my shoulder. Turning around, I rested my hand on the door knob and paused. Taking a deep breath, I sighed and turned the knob; time to face the music.

* * *

Finally done! Hallelujah! *sighs* Thought I would never get this chapter done!

I am _so_ sorry about the long delay; I just recently got my job back, just found my USB stick and my dad is allowing me to use one of his extra laptops, one that he doesn't even give a second glance. Hopefully, I will be able to update more often, but do not hold your breath.

So I am saying this now: for the rest of the foreseeable future, _**EXPECT SLOW UPDATING!**_

Please review and leave helpful comments. Thank you!


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

HEY! Just to let you guys know, I am _**NOT **_dead; just haven't had any inspiration and I've also been going through a tough time; been having some family troubles. I still have NO internet at my house and don't expect it for a while, so updating WILL BE SLOW.

Anyway, I need some help from you guys! A while back, about a year or two ago, I read this AMAZING Merlin story (it's yaoi, just to let you know) about how Merlin and Arthur meet when Merlin saves Arthur's son-Mordred-from kidnappers. Merlin has 2 daughters by the same woman, Morgause, who left Merlin because he basically "tamed down after the twins were born." I can NOT, for the LIFE of me, remember the title OR who wrote it but I would EXTREMELY appreciate it if you guys would help me out.

Also, I am taking all but 5 of my stories down for re-vising. The 2 stories that are staying up are:  
She's The Man  
New Divide  
Time Of Dying  
The Street Fighter  
The Last Emmortal

Any inspiration for my stories will be appreciated!


End file.
